Warm
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: A better late-really late-than never Troyella Bonfire Night story.


**Warm**

**One Shot**

**A very late Bonfire Night story.**

Gabriella was lonely. The whole gang was out for the night. Bonfire night, Taylor was with Chad, Zeke with Sharpay and Ryan with Kelsi. Gabriella was on her own. Of course there was her best friend Troy. The two gooseberries. The singles.

Gabriella didn't want to be single she wanted a boyfriend. She wanted that boyfriend to be Troy. She didn't know why but she loved him. Little did she know the love was not unrequited.

Troy knew for the moment he saw her face he loved her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He knew he had to make a move before someone else snapped her up.

Gabriella loved Bonfire night she felt that it was one of the most magical nights in the year. For her it was up there with Christmas Day and New Years Eve. The fireworks made everything feel so romantic. They made her feel like she didn't live in drab Albuquerque but a beautiful and magical Albuquerque with all the flashes and colours lighting up the black night.

None of the gang knew of their feelings for each other or if they did they never said anything at least to not to Troy and Gabriella. Everyone was oblivious to how they felt, the torment they went though when they saw the other hurt or sad or with another. No one knew the joy they felt when they were with the other, the way their hearts jump when they had the briefest of touches- an arm scarp there, a knuckle there and a hand knock or too.

As she watched the lights burst in the sky, the cool night air danced across her bare shoulders making her shiver. Little did she know a pair of cerulean eyes were watching her more transfixed on her beauty then the show in the sky. The way her raven hair fell down her back like a chocolate waterfall every tendril hanging in its curls. How that deep purple dress clung to her body like a second skin and complemented her skin tone. How she didn't need any make-up on because her porcelain skin looked amazing without it and what little make-up she did have on accentuate her beauty.

Of course it was Troy, her long time best friend. He knew she loved bonfire night. If only he could get her on his own and ask her out, if he could gather his nerves up.

Suddenly he became very self conscious that he was staring at Gabriella but as he turned away she turned towards him and there eyes meet, she gave him a small smile before raising her head to the skies above. Troy looked around him their friends, the couple quartet as he called them, in his head, were all engaged in lip locks. Now he really felt like a 7th wheel.

Taking a deep breath he wandered over to the raven haired beauty of his thoughts and just stood next to her.

Gabriella felt the goose bumps all over her skin. Troy was standing next to her. Just his presence sent shivers down her spine.

"You cold?" asked Troy

"It's tolerable," smiled Gabriella

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Troy

"What about the fireworks?" asked Gabriella  
"We'll still be able to see them," said Troy

"Then yeah I'd love to go for a walk," smiled Gabriella

They wandered along the path, winding around people who were stood staring up at the skies. They got to an area were the paths were clear as the fireworks in the sky. It was just the fireworks and themselves.

Gabriella tilted her head back and watched the colours dance in the sky. Troy observing the way the fireworks reflected on her face and the pure joy that was in her smile.

"Gabriella," said Troy

Gabriella turned to look at him.

"I have to tell you something because I cannot keep it to myself anymore," blurted Troy  
"Ok what is it?" asked Gabriella

"I'm in love," blurted Troy

Gabriella tired to keep the smile on her face. But it fell like her heart. Troy stood before her watching her face go from happy to devastated.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked

"You," replied Troy

"Pardon?" asked Gabriella

"You are. You're the lucky girl," said Troy his eyes now downcast to the floor in fear of rejection.

However he himself almost went to the floor as Gabriella practically flung herself at him. Their lips crashed together, the whole world faded away as they began to make fireworks off their own.

They stayed fused together until it due to lack of oxygen they had to pull apart.

"You love me?" said Gabriella

"I do," smiled Troy coiling his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I love you too," whispered Gabriella

"I was hoping you would say that," whispered Troy leaning down to fuse his lips with Gabriella's.

Now they weren't the 7th and 8th wheels of the couple quartet they were part of it. And bonfire night was Troy and Gabriella's favourite day of year and any year to come.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
